Hope
by Mercenary63
Summary: "Can you unzip me?" her voice suddenly pulled him out of thoughts. She came into his line of sight her back towards him, her head turned to peer at him over her shoulder, "Can't get it."


**A/N:**Hey!This is my 1st story ever, I'm not even a writer but I was inspired by all the Chlpllie stories I've read. I just want to apologize for possible mistakes because my native language is Russian. And sorry if the story reminds you any other one because as I said I was just inspired by the other fics and I've read plenty of them. Just a one-shot that suddenly came to my head :).

Set some months after Roulette.

* * *

They came up to the hotel room after leaving the event. It went smooth. Actually they were both used to it. Chloe had already played a role of Oliver's date several times. It was really more convenient if he wanted to keep appearances and at the same time protect his secret from the world. Besides, he just never told her that having Chloe as his date was a selfish act of him. He couldn't stop but wonder how he hadn't seen that before. Chloe Sullivan was gorgeous and unexpectedly even for him he had fallen for her. It didn't make the situation easier that she was quite oblivious to all his small gestures like his impromptu visits to Watchtower when there was no actual need in that, or his frequent touches to her arm or her back whenever he had an opportunity. God, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to find a way to show her.

"Can you unzip me?" her voice suddenly pulled him out of thoughts. She came into his line of sight her back towards him, her head turned to peer at him over her shoulder, "Can't get it."

As he pulled the metal fastener down he allowed himself to trace his fingers slowly down her back.

"Oliver.." she turned into his arms to face him, one of her hands clutching on a dress at her chest.

"Chloe" he said in a whisper.

"What are you doing?"

He gently placed a hand on her lower back. Chloe didn't know what to think. She just leaned a little closer to him and then his lips brushed slightly upon hers. She thought her heart just skipped a beat. With a sudden rush of emotion Chloe put her hand on his neck pulling him closer, making him groan involuntary. Feeling the encouragement Oliver gripped her tighter bringing her as close to him as possible. He pulled on her lower lip in need to know she was ready to take that as far as he hoped. Chloe panicked for a little bit. She couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to Oliver Queen. And for a long time. She even could admit that she had fantasies about him. Quite often, more than would be appropriate for two friends. But she couldn't believe he felt the same way about her.

"Don't think." She heard his deep voice lower than usual. And so she obeyed willingly. Chloe deepened the kiss tightening her grip on his neck. He knew she was analyzing it and he couldn't let her do that. He needed Chloe to feel with her heart not with her mind. And when he felt her tight grip on the nape of his neck he slid his tongue over her lips demanding entrance.

Chloe couldn't think anymore even if she wanted to. She melted in his arms giving all of her into a kiss. When the air became an issue they slowly parted. His arms were tight around her, his eyes never leaving her face. But her eyes were still closed. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, right now, but he knew she wasn't ready to hear that truth.

"Chloe" She heard Oliver's voice, feeling his breath on her lips. "Look at me. Please."

She slowly opened her eyes, afraid to look into those browns.

"You need to know that I care about you and don't want you to be scared of this." Came his voice. "It is nothing of a sudden rush. I've been feeling this way for a while. And I want you to accept that."

"I'll try. I promise." she said with a tiny smile and then leaned into his chest kissing him gently on the lips.

He couldn't help but feel hope. Hope that she would return all of his feelings someday.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, just needed to get it ot of my system :)


End file.
